


keeping him home

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, FE Kink Meme, Face-Sitting, Peri has to keep Laslow home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: “Laslow!” Peri cries out, nearly bursting into tears. Though whether they’re genuine, or her patented crocodile tears, Laslow could not tell. “I can’t believe you! Leaving your pretty wife to go hit on other girls? Are they prettier than me? Better cooks? There’s no way they’re better at killing than me!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the FE Kink Meme on Tumblr! I hope whoever requested this sees it, and enjoys!

“Alright, Peri, I'm heading out! I'll be back in a bit!” Laslow says, heading for the door.

“Hey, wait a second!” his wife calls out, her raspy voice proceeding her as she follows him. “Where are you going?”

“Oh, you know! Just out for...uh...supplies for dinner!” Laslow lies, though it is far from subtle. “I simply cannot wait for more of your delicious cooking!”

“Well, we've got plenty here,” Peri says, her hands going to her hips. “You're going out to that tea house, aren’t you?”

“Ah! There is, perhaps, a small chance I was going to stop by there, but it would only be briefly,” Laslow admits, sheepishly. The two of them are married, however, and by now Peri knows exactly what that sheepish grin leads to. “I wouldn’t even be flirting with anyone! Well, probably not much, at least.”

“Laslow!” Peri cries out, nearly bursting into tears. Though whether they’re genuine, or her patented crocodile tears, Laslow could not tell. “I can’t believe you! Leaving your pretty wife to go hit on other girls? Are they prettier than me? Better cooks? There’s no way they’re better at killing than me!”

“Peri, it’s nothing like that!” Laslow says, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You’re the most lovely woman I’ve ever met, and I adore you! Your beauty eclipses all other, a gorgeous, radiant flower in the midst of a field of weeds!”

“Really?” Peri says, her tears stopping instantly, as she grows excited by his compliment. “Say more nice things! Just flirt with me instead!”

“Your cooking is absolutely divine! None in this world or any other can compare to the tastes you create!” Laslow says, but for some reason, flirting with the woman he has already wed doesn’t seem to satiate his desires. “Ah, I apologize, Peri, but it...it just isn’t the same. Really, it’s like some sort of addiction! Surely you can forgive me this flaw!”

Her excitement fades, replaced by an anger that nearly makes Laslow flinch away just at the sight of it. For a brief second, he wonders if he’s going to make it out of this alive, but quickly dismisses that. He knows Peri’s love for him would never let things go  _ that _ far, at least not for this character flaw. She knew he was a flirt going into this, and though he has certainly cut back, it’s difficult to break a habit completely! Besides, they both admitted it is impossible to change completely!

“‘Kay, I have an idea,” Peri says, brightening suddenly, and bouncing slightly in her excitement.

“Hm? And what’s that?” Laslow asks, curious.

“Not here! We have to go to the bedroom first, you silly!” Peri says, taking him by the hand and pulling him along behind her with a surprising amount of force.

“Alright, now that we’re here, what’s your idea?” Laslow asks again.

“Don't worry, I'm about to show you!” Peri teases, pushing Laslow onto their bed. It's sudden, and while the flirt is still dazed, Peri shimmies out of her leggings and panties. Before he can get up, Peri climbs on top of him, pinning his arms beneath her legs.

“Ah, Peri! Come on now, I don't thi-” Laslow protests, admittedly weakly considering his position beneath her, but is cut off as Peri lowers herself onto his face. His complaints fall to nothing more than muffled words, as she grinds her entrance against his face.

“You can't leave if I'm sitting on your face, silly! So you're just stuck here until you get me off!” Peri says, and Laslow briefly wonders if her pun was intentional. Of course, his wife's cunt rubbing against his face, filling his senses completely, quickly overshadows his thoughts.

He can feel her wet heat as her weight pushes her cunt against him, and he quickly finds himself growing aroused. He opens his mouth, and begins trying to work his tongue into her, causing her to stop grinding against him so frantically. She moans softly, placing a hand on his head, and burying her fingers in his hair.

“Ah, Laslow! A girl could really get used to this!” Peri says, moaning as she says his name. “Maybe I'll do this every time you try to go out like this! Do you think that'd break your habit?”

Of course, Laslow is in no position to answer her question, as he presses his tongue into her, deeper and deeper, savoring her taste as he explores her.

“Not gunna answer? That's okay, you're probably just lost in my ‘divine taste’, aren't ya?” she asks, teasing him even more before she begins grinding against his face once more. Laslow knows he should be more upset about this, about being trapped here instead of at the tea house like he wanted, but  _ gods damn it _ Peri is hot like this. Teasing him mercilessly, all while he is bringing her so much joy? It's like a dream come true!

He hears her moaning, crying out, feels her heat, her passion, all around his tongue as she grinds against him, and all he can do is imagine when she  _ finally _ comes. He's already going absolutely crazy just thinking about it, and he's nearly forgotten his earlier plans completely. He loses himself in her, letting her scent, her taste, every aspect of her that surrounds him take over completely.

And then, she's there. Her grip on his head tightens, and she cries out, a loud raspy moan that Laslow is desperate to hear again even as it rings in his ears. Slowly, so slowly, she comes down, while Laslow is trying so hard to keep from touching himself.

“You still wanna leave me all by myself here, Laslow?” Peri asks, as she climbs off of him, settling into the bed beside him. Then, before he can answer, her hand is slipping beneath his pants, and wrapping around the base of his erection. “Or would you rather stay right here where your lovely wife can take care of this?”

“P-please…” Laslow says, and he makes no move to get up.


End file.
